Lor'themar Theron
thumb|right Lor'themar Theron er en level ?? lokalisert i Sunfury Spire i blod alv hovedstaden Silvermoon City. Bakgrunn Den nåværende regenten startet sin karriere som nestkommanderende for Sylvanas Windrunner i Ranger Corps av Silvermoon. Han deltok i forsvaret av Quel'thalas' skoger under Andre Krig. Mange år senere ledet forræderiske Prinse Arthas, etter å ha revet sitt eget hjemland i stykker, den vandøde Svøpen mot Høyalvene. Ranger Corps kjempet mot Arthas ved hver anledning, men ble presset nærmere og nærmere hovedstaden. Sylvanas Windrunner ble drept av Arthas utenfor Silvermoon, og byen falt for legionene av vandøde. Lor'themar, med Halduron Brightwing og andre, var en del av Blodalvene som ble igjen i Quel'Thalas etter fallet til Silvermoon City og døden til Kong Anasterian og hele Convocation of Silvermoon. Etter Sylvanas' død, tok Lor'themar over som Ranger-General of Silvermoon og ansvaret for beskyttelsen av Quel'Thalas fra Svøpen før og under gjenopprettelsen av Silvermoon City. Ikke lenge etter at Lor'themar tok midlertidig kontroll over Ranger Corps i Quel'Thalas, returnerte Kael'thas Sunstrider fra Dalaran for å erklære slutten på Høyalvene og starten på Blodalvene, eller Sin'dorei, til ære for deres falne folk. Valgt som ny Regent av Silvermoon, ble Lor'themar cbeordret til å "beskytte landet og finne en kur til folket" men Kael'thas tok en gruppe av de sterkeste Blodalvene for å bli med motstanden mot Svøpen i Lordaeron. For å hjelpe ham i sin oppgave, valgte Lor'themar Halduron Brightwing, en kollega og god venn, for å etterfølge ham som Ranger-General av Silvermoon. Solkilden Rundt denne tiden forfulgte forræderen Dar'khan Drathir Anveena, den nåværende avataren til Solkilden, inn i Quel'Thalas. Lor'themar og Halduron samlet Bolalvene i en allianse med banden eventyrere og de blå dragene som hadde gått sammen for å beskytte Anveena og kaste tilbake Svøpen. Mens Lor'themar og Halduron kjempet mot Dark'khan's vandøde undersåtter, klarte deres kamerater å vekke Anveena til hennes sanne natur: hun er faktisk et kunstig vesen skapt for å huse Solkildens energier. Da hun innså dette, slapp hun løs sine krefter på Dar'khan og Svøpen, ødeleggende dem fullstendig. Anveena valgte å være igjen i Solkildens rester, for å hjelpe i å gjenskape den, og Halduron og Lor'themar sverget å hjelpe henne, og holde hennes eksistens hemmelig. En stund senere ankom Grand Magister Rommath som budbringer for prinsen, med en beskjed om at Lor'themar skulle forberede Blodalv folket for paradiset Kael'thas hadde satt igang i Outland. Lor'themar er en av de få som vet at Anveena er Solkildens avatar, og effekten av denne manifestasjonen er ukjent, gitt deres overveldene behov for magisk energi til å bekjempe avhengigheten, og det potensiale alternativet Anveena representerer for Kael'thas's planer i Outland. Han er uvitende om at Kael'thas har alliert seg selv og Blodalvene med Den Burning Legion, som kan få stygge konsekvenser for Anveena's sikkerhet...http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/history-be.html Lor'themar Theron i The Burning Crusade Lor'themar Theron er en level ?? quest giver lokalisert i Sunfury Spire i Blodalv hovedstaden Silvermoon City. Etter å ha beseiret Dar'Khan Drathir, gir spillere hodet hans til Lor'themar etter å ha vist det i Tranquillien; Blodalver blir gitt et brev fra Lor'themar som skal leveres til Thrall, informerende han om at Dar'Khan har blitt drept og at Blodalvene krever et likt sete blandt resten av Horden. Spillere må først gå og få et segl fra Sylvanas, før de fortsetter til Orgrimmar. Se Liste over Silvermoon City NPCs. Trivia * I kortspillet, blir Lor'themar framstilt som en paladin, selv om ingenting i sagaen tilsier at han er en. * Lor'themar Theron er raselederen til Blodalvene i World of Warcraft. Han er den eneste raselederen (med Bolvar Fordragon) som ikke har et eget sett med sitater, selv om han har et unikt utseende. Galleri Image:lorthemar2.JPG|Lor'themar lost an eye during the undead siege. Image:Lorthemar.JPG|Lor'themar Theron battles the Scourge Image:Lor'themar.jpg|Lor'themar and his councillors. Image:Lorthemar-tbc.jpg|Lor'themar in World of Warcraft. de:Lor'themar Theron en:Lor'themar Theron es:Lor'themar Theron fr:Lor'themar Theron hu:Lor'themar Theron nl:Lor'themar Theron pl:Lor'themar Theron